Carnet d'un sujet d'étude
by MlleSniffle
Summary: Je me présente, Wilhemina, dit Mina. Jeune maitre des potions, sous les ordres de Miss Granger la vieille fille acariâtre. Enfin, je l'étais ... Jusqu'au jour où je suis passée du grade de chercheuse à celui de cobaye dans le labo qui m'engageait


Cette fanficton a était coécrite avec mon amie Scircee que je remercie beaucoup, pour m'avoir proposé de coécrire cette histoire avec elle, et corrigée par GlitterHeaven, que je remercie également chaleureusement.  
Je souhaite bonne lecture, à nos lecteurs

« Tu as gâché ma vie … »

Ce sont les cinq uniques mots que j'ai prononcés, ils étaient vides de tout sentiment et de tout sens, comme allait être ma vie après cela. Sans hargne, je refermai la porte au nez du pire salopard que je n'avais jamais connu de ma courte vie.

Dans un court instant de désespoir, je me laissai glisser dos à la porte, passant les mains dans ma nuque où je sentis la trace de son infamie, cette trace désormais indélébile…

Très mélodramatique, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve aussi…

Et pourtant c'est moi, qui pleure toute seule derrière la porte. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Bonne question, dont vous connaîtrez la réponse assez rapidement.

Mais d'abord laissez-moi me présenter. Wilhemina Johnson, dit Mina, 23 ans, jeune fille plutôt charmante - dans tous les sens du terme - et assez agréable, même si j'ai mon petit caractère. J'ai récemment obtenu mon diplôme de maître des potions, et je travaillais dans un laboratoire spécialisé dans la recherche d'un remède contre le vampirisme.

D'ailleurs, le matin où tout a commencé, j'étais en retard au travail. Enfin, en retard, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que j'étais pile à l'heure. J'enfilais vite fait ma blouse quand Miss Granger, ma supérieure, me tomba dessus.

« - Miss Johnson, encore juste à l'heure comme un matin sur trois, fit-elle d'un ton las, comme vous n'êtes pas encore plongée dans votre travail, vous en profiterez pour vous occuper du nouveau patient.

- Bien mademoiselle, fis-je en essayant de cacher mon désaccord, mais ce ne fut pas un grand succès.

- Et avec un peu plus d'entrain si possible », avait ajouté Miss Granger en entrant dans le laboratoire.

Vielle fille décatie !

J'attrapai le carnet et le kit de prélèvement qui étaient posés sur la paillasse à l'entrée du labo, puis, en ruminant ma rancœur envers ma supérieure hiérarchique, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'examen.

Je détestais m'occuper des patients, déjà parce que je n'avais pas à proprement parler la formation pour. C'est vrai, j'étais maître des potions, pas médicomage. Et ensuite parce que généralement nos cobayes étaient des rustres finis, misogynes et arrogants.

Avec un soupir, je passai la porte de ma salle de torture, et sans un regard à mon futur interlocuteur, je posai le matériel sur un meuble quelconque de la pièce. Puis je me retournai fin prête à affronter la situation. Sortant un stylo de ma poche, je déclarai mécaniquement.

« Vous êtes bien Dave Avery Irwin Jenning, né le 26 mai 1885 à Londres ? »

Je sais, vous n'y croyez pas en voyant l'année de naissance, moi aussi au début ça me faisait bizarre de parler à des gens plus vieux que mon arrière grand oncle gâteux, mais bon, à force, on s'y fait…

« C'est bien ça, mademoiselle, » répondit une voix agréable et sans sous-entendus déplacés.

Je levai les yeux de ma fiche de renseignement pour découvrir un homme très bien conservé pour son âge, vu qu'il semblait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans.

« - Pas d'allergie, pas de fragilité particulière, je pense à des problèmes cardiaques, rénaux, ou autre… continuai-je.

- Non, rien, me répondit-il.

- Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas médicomage de formation, donc vous risquez d'avoir un bleu, plaisantai-je en attrapant de quoi faire une prise de sang.

- Ce n'est rien. La dernière fois que j'ai eu un bleu, il est parti en deux heures, m'assura-t-il.

- Quelle chance! fis-je avec enthousiasme. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai glissé dans la cage d'escalier et j'ai toujours un énorme hématome.

- Oui, en effet, c'est une chance que j'ai… » rétorqua le nouveau patient avec un doux sourire, un peu triste.

Sur le moment, je ne fis pas très attention à son air mélancolique, trop occupée que j'étais à lui charcuter la veine à coup d'aiguilles.

Après une solennelle poignée de main, je regardai ce charmant vieillard s'éloigner et passer la porte de notre département. Enfin, je retournai au laboratoire où Granger attendait impatiemment ses échantillons. La mégère aigrie s'empressa d'infecter de pauvres souris qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne puis tout le monde se remis au travail.

Pour ma part, je me plongeai dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux rédigé en alphabet runique. Que du bonheur…

Parfois, je me demandais ce que je faisais là… Pas dans le sens, ce que je faisais là comme maître des potions. Non, je savais exactement d'où venait ma passion pour les élixirs. Jamais je n'avais douté de vouloir m'orienter dans cette branche. Mais je parle plutôt, du « là » qui désignait ce labo de recherche, dirigé par cette harpie de Granger. J'étais payée une misère, à faire des tâches pour lesquelles je n'avais pas été formée, et le balai qui servait à nettoyer les toilettes était plus haut dans la hiérarchie de cet établissement que mon humaine personne. Mon rôle principal se cantonnait à accourir comme un clebs, quand la reine mère de Granger me sifflait pour les basses besognes que son auguste majesté ne trouvait pas dignes de sa grandeur. A moins que ce soit parce qu'elle me croyait incapable de faire quelque chose de plus compliqué…

Bref, c'était à peine si j'avais déjà ouvert une fiole, dans ce labo ! D'ailleurs, en y repensant, les rares fois où j'avais été autorisée à les toucher, c'était pour mieux les remettre à Miss Granger…

Je n'avais aucunes libertés, et que très peu de responsabilités. Et je m'ennuyais…

J'aurais voulu que l'on me donne l'occasion de faire mes preuves, j'avais des capacités, je le savais, mon diplôme n'était pas issu d'un œuf Kinder tout de même ! Mais au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais à potasser un manuscrit qui devait avoir cinq fois l'âge de ce Dave Jenning !

Le point positif était que j'étais payée, pour le peu que je faisais… Bon, j'étais sûre que ma supérieure déversait un bien plus gras salaire aux elfes de maison qui travaillaient avec nous, et je peinais à manger en fin de mois. Mais au moins j'étais payée…

Sans oublier la renommée. Avoir travaillé avec Miss Granger, qui était, en dehors de son caractère despotique, une brillante personne, et très reconnue dans le milieu, ne pouvait qu'embellir mon CV.

Pour ne pas péter les plombs, je me rassurais avec ces deux petits points positifs, me motivant à coup de « ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort », je tenais le coup.

De la matinée, je ne quittai mon ami le grimoire que deux fois. La première parce que Miss Granger m'avait demandé d'aller chercher son hibou, et la seconde n'avait été que pour répondre au besoin naturel de faire la vidange de ma vessie, j'étais allée pisser, pour être plus claire, mais ça fait moins poétique…

Midi arriva avec la lenteur d'un escargot essoufflé, mais arriva quand même.

Techniquement, j'avais le droit d'aller manger à la cafétéria du laboratoire…. Mais j'avais solennellement juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce nid de scientifiques vaniteux, et méprisants, depuis le jour où j'avais fait l'erreur d'y aller la première fois.

Je m'en souviens encore… Si je me plaignais de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'importance au sein du laboratoire, il était clair que mon statut de « nouveau », était imprimé sur mon front. Ce ne fut pas faute d'essayer de rentrer dans les conversations, mais la seule réponse que j'avais obtenue, était celle de Gustave Hammer, un maitre des potions, qui m'avait juste demandé le sel en écorchant mon prénom au passage… S'il avait su où j'avais eu envie de lui mettre son sel, il aurait prit tout de suite rendez vous chez le gastro-entérologue, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Le midi, j'avais donc prit l'habitude de manger un sandwich, à l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui, c'était repas en tête-à-tête avec un Jambon-Fromage, ma foi délicieux !

Puis, lorsque l'heure m'indiquait que mon « travail » allait reprendre, je retournai au labo, non sans trainer les pieds.

Nos patients étaient des vampires et des loup-garou, et l'architecture du bâtiment avait été spécialement étudiée pour les accueillir. Par exemple, il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres, car les vampires étaient allergiques à la lumière solaire. L'unique source lumineuse était un éclairement magique. Et cela donnait un peu l'impression de travailler hors de tout. Comme si le laboratoire, isolé du soleil, était en réalité sur une autre planète, ou dans un autre monde. Comme pour les dates de naissance extravagantes de nos patients, j'avais eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, à ce manque de lumière, et à cette sensation d'isolement.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à aller replonger dans ma lecture au combien passionnante, une voix stridente que je ne connaissais que trop bien m'interpella :

Miss Johnson !

- Oui Miss Granger…, répondis-je, en allant la rejoindre. Elle tenait une fiole, et je me sentis caresser l'espoir qu'elle me donne enfin une manipulation de potion à effectuer. Mais sa main resta cramponnée comme une serre crochue autour de la petite bouteille, et elle me tendit un dossier de son autre main, réduisant à néant la petite flamme d'espérance qui était née en moi.

- Allez retrouver notre patient, et faites-lui signer ça …

- Bien madame, dis-je, sans réussir à retenir un soupir de déception.

- Et avec le sourire ! me reprit-elle sévèrement. A cette critique, je ne répondis pas, il le valait mieux pour moi d'ailleurs. Je pris le chemin pour me rendre à la chambre de Mr Jenning. Lorsqu'après avoir frappé à la porte, j'entrai dans la pièce sombre, je trouvai le patient assis au bord de son lit.

Avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, il s'exclama, en me voyant.

- Pas de bleu !

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, interloquée par cette réplique dont je ne comprenais pas le sens. Remarquant ma mine d'incompréhension, il tendit son bras, posant le doigt à l'endroit où je l'avais charcuté le matin même à la recherche d'une veine.

-Pas d'hématome ! précisa-t-il avec un sourire. Mes traits se détendirent tout de suite, alors que mon cerveau raccrochait la réplique avec les événements du matin. J'eus à mon tour un sourire.

-Et bien, on dirait que je commence à m'améliorer ! dis-je, presque fière de cet exploit, que dis-je, de ce miracle ! Puis je m'approchai de lui, non sans me cogner contre un meuble ou deux.

-Miss Granger voudrait vous faire signer ça … Ce sont les closes du contrat sur le remède que l'on veut tester, et pour lequel vous vous êtes porté volontaire, précisais-je, en lui tendant la paperasse.

Notre laboratoire avait déjà eu quelques bons résultats. Sans prétendre pouvoir tout de suite trouver un remède efficace à la vampirisation, nos chercheurs essayaient déjà de rendre le quotidien des patients un peu plus agréable. Ainsi, la potion que nous avions commencée à tester sur les vampires, devait leur permettre de soigner leur allergie au soleil. Ou du moins de leur éviter de brûler vif au contact de ses rayons. Ce n'était encore qu'expérimental, mais d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, certains des cobayes avaient pu revoir un lever de soleil, pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années. Quant à la bronzette, la potion n'était pas encore au point, mais les nouveaux essais seraient peut-être concluants…

Il avait tendu le bras vers moi, saisissant le maigre dossier. Presque immédiatement, il se mit à lire.

Pendant ce temps, je restai là, debout à le regarder. Ses prunelles d'émeraude allaient de gauche à droite, parcourant les lignes rapidement, et pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'il ne sautait pas le moindre mot !

Il semblait terriblement concentré, ses sourcils légèrement broussailleux, s'étaient figé dans un faible froncement, qui avait fait naître d'uniques rides sur sa peau blême et lisse. J'avais beau chercher, parcourir son visage, seuls les traits creusés de son expression concentrée, lui mordaient le visage. Pas la moindre trace de vieillesse, pas la moindre trace de rides, de peau flétrie… Rien de cela. C'en était presque fascinant. J'eus une pensée pour toutes ces bonnes qui se tartinaient de la crème anti-rides, et j'esquissai un sourire amusé.

A part le fait qu'il paraisse terriblement jeune pour son âge, Dave n'était pas le genre que l'on pouvait qualifier de « laideron ». Certes, selon moi, un petit tour chez le coiffeur pour domestiquer et revoir d'urgence la longueur de sa chevelure brune, ne serrait pas de trop ! Il fallait aussi dire que j'avais toujours préféré les cheveux très courts, presque à la coupe militaire - j'ai bien dit _presque_ - les siens étaient plus long que ça, de quelques centimètres dérangeants.

A part cela, il avait les dents alignées, la peau pâle, mais sans imperfection, des yeux ma foi, plutôt du genre magnifiques, un nez droit et élégant [oui, oui, un nez peut être élégant], et chacun de ses traits dégageaient de la masculinité. Conclusion, il n'était pas moche.

Il avait déjà fini sa lecture, et, toujours très courtois, il me demanda un crayon afin qu'il puisse apposer sa signature.

Une fois le document signé, il me le rendit. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, nous échangeâmes une poignée de mains. Après quoi, je dus quitter la pièce, pour rejoindre, sans grand enthousiasme, ma… merveilleuse patronne.

-Il a signé ? Demanda-t-elle tout de suite.

-Oui

-Il a posé des questions ?

-Non

-Vous n'avez pas oublié de sourire au moins ?

-Non

J'avais déclanché le mode monosyllabe, afin de raccourcir au maximum l'échange. Miss Granger posa son regard perçant de vieille fille sur moi, comme si elle doutait de mes dires.

-Bien, il ne s'agirait pas de faire fuir nos patients avec votre manque d'enthousiasme !

Hum cela voulait donc dire que j'étais capable de les retenir en souriant… Ca devait être un compliment à la Granger. Je lui offris un sourire forcé, auquel elle ne fit pas attention, car elle avait déjà tourné les talons.

Effaçant vite cet affreux sourire de pouffe ayant abusé du Botox de mon visage, je retournai à mes tâches. En fait, j'allais y retourner, quand Granger m'ordonna de lui apporter une tasse de café et tant que j'y étais, la cafetière pleine. Elle s'apprêtait à faire des heures supplémentaires, ce qui voulait dire que moi aussi j'allais en faire. J'attendis qu'elle se soit éloignée pour grogner et donner un violent coup de pied dans un mur. Je faillis me briser tous les orteils, mais Merlin ce que ça défoulait !

Moins enragée contre ma supérieure, je boitai vers la cafetière, lançai la machine et attendis que le liquide daigne bien remplir le récipient… Mon regard vide était fixé sur les gouttes qui tombaient, traçant de petits cercles concentriques à la surface du café.

Pendant un instant, mon esprit fut vide de toute pensée. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler que ça m'aurait été bien égal. A ce moment, mon univers se résumait aux petits globes de liquide brun sombre. J'aurais pu rester là pendant un millénaire ou deux que cela ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Mais cela aurait déranger l'impératrice du laboratoire. Je sortis donc de ma torpeur pour attraper une tasse et filai vers le bureau de mon bourreau de travail.

Comme je l'avais prédit, la fin de journée fut longue, très longue, voir infiniment longue… Pour finir, Hermione ne vida pas une, mais deux cruches de café, à se demander par quel miracle cette femme n'a pas encore fait de crise cardiaque due à une overdose de caféine. Pour ma part je faillis m'endormir sur ma paillasse. Quand je pus enfin sortir, je ne me pressai même pas. De toute façon, il était tellement tard que quelques minutes de plus ou de moins n'allaient pas me tuer. Je passai sans m'en rendre compte devant la porte de la chambre de Jenning.

« Miss ! » fit-il en me voyant passer.

Un peu surprise qu'un patient m'adresse la parole, autrement que pour se plaindre du mauvais goût de nos préparations, je me retournai. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et il était en peignoir, mais il gardait malgré tout une certaine classe.

« - Pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes ? demanda t-il le plus poliment du monde.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je. Demandé si gentiment, comment refuser ?

- Pourquoi faites-vous ce métier ? Je veux dire, travaillez-vous dans cet institut ? questionna t-il.

- Pour avoir de quoi payer mon loyer et me nourrir, rétorquai-je avec un sourire.

- Evidemment, rit-il en souriant à son tour.

- Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, commençai-je, j'ai eu plusieurs réponses à diverses lettres d'emploi pour divers postes dans des laboratoires, et j'ai accepté celle-ci, parce que, ça me semblait le meilleur choix. Je ne suis pas devenue maîtres des potions pour me faire mousser, mais pour aider les gens en essayant de trouver une solution à leurs bobos de tous les jours, comme à leurs maux les plus profonds. »

C'est là que je vis une lueur dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'admiration, mais très vaguement.

Puis, il fallut que je parte. Et oui, mon dîner n'allait pas se faire tout seul et mon ventre criait déjà famine, notez que c'est la façon poétique de dire que je crevais grave la dalle et que mon bedon faisait un bruit de croquemitaine en colère.

Dave prit la peine de me raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Je ne m'y opposai pas car dehors, la pénombre avait déjà envahi les rues.

Juste avant de transplaner, j'ajoutai : « Au fait, appelez-moi Mina, ce sera plus facile à reconnaître que Miss ».

Malheureusement, je ne vis pas sa réaction.


End file.
